I Know I Love You When Morning Comes
by Matryosha
Summary: "Zabuza mencintainya, meletup-letup seperti pijar lava, kemudian mendingin menyamai lahar, dan nantinya mengendap, membentuk lapisan tanah yang baru yang subur dan menumbuhkan begitu banyak tumbuhan hijau"/ Karena cinta bukan sekedar spontanitas belaka/ One Shot, gaje, OOC,AU!


" _Real love isn't just a euphoric, spontaneous feeling—it's a deliberate choice—a plan to love each other for better and worse, for richer and worse, in sickness and in health."_

-Unknown-

* * *

.

.

Cahaya surya belum saja mencapai wajahnya ketika kelopak berisi iris cokelat itu terbuka. Mengerjap sekali untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan pemandangan yang berbeda, yang sedetik lalu ia nikmati di dunia mimpi, akhirnya ia beringsut sedikit; tak terlalu banyak gerak sebenarnya, mengingat bahwa sebelah tangannya tak bisa digerakkan. Meskipun ia agak terkejut, sudut bibirnya segera tertarik karena menyadari apa yang membuat tangannya kebas dan tidak dapat digerakkan.

Tatapan sepasang almond itu melunak, dan Momochi Zabuza memandang wajah damai Haku yang masih tertidur berbantalkan lengannya.

* * *

.

.

.

 **I Know I Love You When Morning Comes**

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: sho-ai/BL/apapun sebutanmu; OOC, AU, AR, gaje, typo ±80%, fluffy, etc!

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

* * *

Ia beringsut kembali untuk memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya, sehingga saat akhirnya (dengan tanpa membangunkan sosok di sebelahnya) mata itu dapat dengan nyaman menikmati pemandangan bagaimana cantiknya seorang Haku yang tertidur. Haku yang selama ini dicintainya bahkan sejak pandangan pertama, tanpa rasa lelah, dan akhirnya ia mendapatkannya.

Mata Zabuza mengerjap; ia sadar dengan pemikiran mellow barusan, dan tak biasanya ia merenungkan hal setrivial itu. Entah mengapa, setiap kali bersama Haku, ia bisa menjadi begitu lemah—bahkan Kisame, seorang pegawainya mengatainya 'sok galau'.

Oh, tapi begitulah cinta.

Dan lagi, memang benar Zabuza sudah mendapatkan Haku, tapi ia tak tahu hingga kapan perasaan cinta yang meletup-letup bak pijar lava itu mendingin dan membeku; apa yang akan terjadi nanti? Apa dia akan berhenti mencintai Haku, seperti yang dikatakan entah siapapun itu, bahwa cinta memiliki kadaluarsa? Zabuza bahkan tak berani membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya jika itu benar-benar terjadi. Terus terang jika sudah menyangkut masalah perasaan, laki-laki yang baru saja mencapai prestasi pekerjaan periklanannya tersebut merasa tidak nyaman. Ia tak pernah terlibat hubungan sedalam ini, dan jika ia bisa mengaku dosa (tanpa menerima senyuman 'berani juga kau mengaku dosa tanpa takut mati di depanku' khas Haku yang tengah marah) ia hanya mengenal wanita dalam satu malam saja tanpa menoleh lagi ke belakang di pagi harinya—yap, kata orang sih _one night stand_. Apapun namanya, toh itu masa lalu 'kelam' Zabuza. Ia bahkan tak peduli jika salah satu dari perempuan-perempuan (atau lelaki) yang dikenalnya berdiri di depannya dan menawarkan emas demi sebuah hubungan yang sama dalamnya dengan sekarang.

Zabuza mengerjap lagi.

Pikirannya baru saja melantur kemana-mana, dan bahkan ia sendiri tak mampu mengikuti jejaknya. Tapi yang barusan itu, apa artinya dia sudah bertekuk lutut sepenuh jiwa pada Haku?

Ia kembali melirik Haku yang masih saja terlelap, tak menyadari bahwa lengan yang menjadi bantalnya itu bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman—tentu saja tidak nyaman, mana ada orang yang tidak kebas ketika badannya ditindih sepanjang malam?—dan begitu pula mata tajam Zabuza yang terus mengamatinya bak seekor singa yang penasaran dengan polah tingkah burung gereja.

Dari jarak teramat dekat di antara mereka, bahkan Zabuza bisa melihat helai-helai rambut Haku yang berantakan dan hampir menutupi wajahnya—tangan Zabuza yang bebas otomatis menyelipkannya ke balik telinga sang empu rambut, entah mengapa—tak lupa betapa lentik bulu mata yang dimilikinya. Zabuza mengira-ngira betapa lama anak itu menghabiskan waktunya terkurung di dalam _igloo_ , dan Zabuza teringat bahwa justru ayah anak ini—sekarang ia memanggilnya 'calon mertua' tanpa peduli raut syok pria tengah baya tersebut—bekerja sebagai pengajar di perguruan tinggi yang cenderung maniak ekskavasi. Mana mungkin Haku bisa tetap seputih ini meski sudah melewatkan banyak siang terik dengan menggali-gali tanah?

Lagi-lagi pemikirannya melantur—bahkan membayangkan bagaimana Haku bisa menggali-gali tanah masih dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya saja sudah membuat Zabuza mengernyit aneh. Tidak mungkin anak ini bisa menggali tanah dengan senyum sucinya di bawah sinar matahari jika berdiri menunggu Zabuza di bawah patung Hachiko selama setengah jam saja sudah membuat senyum suci itu berubah menjadi maut; maut dengan huruf 'm' besar yang mengartikan bahwa bahaya kematian tengah mengintai, dan bukan dalam arti konotasi.

Nah, kan? Lagi-lagi Zabuza melontarkan pikirannya entah ke jaman mana—

Dan dengan begitu saja tanpa tahu dari mana asalnya, kesimpulan itu berkelebat penuh di kepalanya, melayang-layang, mengendap dengan mantap.

Kesimpulan bahwa Zabuza mencintainya, meletup-letup seperti pijar lava, kemudian mendingin menyamai lahar, dan nantinya mengendap, membentuk lapisan tanah yang baru yang subur dan menumbuhkan begitu banyak tumbuhan hijau.

Sudut mulutnya tertarik kembali, merasa puas dengan kesimpulannya sendiri di saat fajar merekah di langit.

Kemudian, melengkapi cahaya matahari pertama yang menimpa kasur mereka, kedua iris almond Haku terbuka perlahan.

"Selamat pagi, Haku."

"Selamat pagi…Zabuza-san…tidurmu nyenyak?"

Zabuza Momochi mencintainya. Ia mencintai Haku sepenuh jiwanya.

* * *

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

* * *

Semarang,06102015


End file.
